Photodetectors are generally classified into two groups: wideband photodetectors (WBPs) and narrowband photodetectors (NBPs). WBPs are used to sense a wide spectrum of light, e.g., visible-light, UV-light and X-rays, while NBPs are used to detect only a narrow range of light, e.g., red, green, blue, or a selective portion of infrared. Due to the selectivity of the latter, they are used in remote controlling, biomedical sensing, defense applications, communications and surveillance. In addition, photodetectors can operate only in one regime—either in the wideband or in the narrowband limiting their broader applications.